


Sicaricide

by KathrynShadow



Series: Contracts [4]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Assassination Attempt(s) Backfiring Horribly, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathrynShadow/pseuds/KathrynShadow
Summary: It would have been easier, she knew, to simply pretend to come to him as someone in need, because the most pathetic near-corpses imaginable crawled to Viktor and were accepted into his Evolution.--Tumblr RP your-character-killing-my-character prompt.





	Sicaricide

**Author's Note:**

> man after this I gotta write some mindless fluff for her or something this shit is getting me down XD
> 
> shout-out for my (2) years of Latin for making me at least semi-aware of how to bastardize it into decent titles when I can't find equivalent words for what I need

She tried to get inside his door for  _ months _ . It would have been easier, she knew, to simply pretend to come to him as someone in need, because the most pathetic near-corpses imaginable crawled to Viktor and were accepted into his Evolution.

But she wasn’t her sister, and she never could be. Any facade she came up with would be wrecked in minutes at most.

High Command sent feelers out to her every now and then, messages of disappointment. They offered to send someone else in her place if she  _ couldn’t _ do it.

(She would fucking show them what she  _ couldn’t do. _ )

* * *

Viktor exited his door for the first time in fifteen days. Singed, she assumed; visiting him for supplies seemed to be the only thing the Herald left his workshop for of his own accord. Frustration pulling wire-thin and snapping at her nerves, Katarina dropped down behind him, poised to throw a blade at one of the gaps in his armor, but as soon as it left her hand it arced sharply downwards.

She knew her aim better than that. Kat didn’t miss like that since she was ten. She missed, yes, but not because she misjudged the dagger’s arc.

Viktor turned to face her. Her arm felt—no, all of her—she was jerked down to one knee as if the earth itself had turned all of its focus on pulling her down, and down, and down. Katarina rasped in a breath and it exhausted her, her lungs leaden. The grimy concrete scraped against her cheek.

No. No, not—but she couldn’t  _ shunpo _ , she couldn’t move, couldn’t draw enough breath to speak. The weight got heavier and then shifted, yanking her backwards and to the side like a dog on a leash, bloodying her face and hands on the street. She hissed—in pain, in protest, in fury, as she finally saw the innocuous-looking device hidden by the steps.

It hadn’t been there before. She knew it hadn’t.

Viktor said nothing. His third hand opened, aiming, and a blast of lightheat _ agony _ seared a mercifully brief path between her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> there are some people I don't think even Kat could get the drop on
> 
> Viktor is one of them, the paranoid bastard
> 
> also shout-out to fleshforsaken.tumblr.com (currently archived)


End file.
